Up All Night
by FraphneAddict
Summary: As Mystery Incorporated grows more and more popular, they lose their minds to fame and become something that they are not.   Songfic to Drake's song "Up All Night". Contains small ammounts of Fraphne and Shelma.


**Up All Night**

**Kush rolled, glass full, I prefer the better things**

**Niggas with no money act like money isn't everything**

**I'm having a good time, niggas trying to ruin it**

**Shout out to the fact that I'm the youngest nigga doing it  
><strong>Mystery Incorporated had come a long way form being a small group of teenagers who love to solve mysteries in Crystal Cove. Now, they are all grown up and are well-known all around the world for solving mysteries. Their fame has changed them, made them selfish. All they care about is fame, drugs, sex, money and alcohol. Every time someone would try and push Mystery Inc. down, they got back up and enjoyed living the high-life.

**Cap on, brim bent, Denzel, every time**

**She ain't trying to pop that shit for pimp okay well never mind,**

**I-I-I tried to told you, Drizzy still ain't nothing nice**

**Bracelet saying you should quit, car saying fuck ya life  
><strong>When Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby started out, they were kind, caring people who loved to solve mysteries for fun and to help people. Now they solve mysteries to help boost their popularity in Hollywood. As a matter of fact, they all believe they are so perfect, that they changed the name of the Mystery Machine to 'Fuck Ya Life' because everyone should realize that they'll never live the life that Mystery Inc. has.

**Okay now we outta here**

**Toodles to you bitches**

**And if you dolled up**

**I got the voodoo for you bitches  
><strong>When they left Crystal Cove to move on to bigger things; to solve mysteries around the world, they became crazy, thinking that everything was about them. Fred practically raped Daphne and she enjoyed it. They would get drunk every night, take loads of drugs. Every time they solved mysteries they got more and more money and fame. Soon Mystery Inc. became nothing more than crazed addicts to sex, fame, money, alcohol, and drugs.

**I'm busy getting rich, I don't want trouble**

**I made enough for two niggas boy I stunt double**

**Famous like a drug that I've taken too much  
><strong>As they got richer and richer, they bought a mansion for themselves to live in. Whenever cops believed them to have illegal drugs with them in the 'Fuck Ya Life' or at their mansion they would lie and say they didn't. One time a police officer made the mistake of not believing them. His dead body was found the next day in a dumpster. Fame was like a drug for Mystery Inc., once they got a little of it, they became addicted and it took over their lives.

**I never ever trip**

**Just peace happiness and love**

**I got money in these jeans, so they fit me kinda snug**

**Plus the game is in my pocket, nigga this is what I does  
><strong>They thought their lives were full of peace, happiness, and love; they had all the money they could ever want, but that still wasn't enough. The drugs and alcohol made them feel like they're all that. In pure moments of excitement at the fact of knowing that they were so rich and famous, they would have sex with one another. Fred and Daphne used to be in love, Fred has even proposed to her before the fame took over their lives. They never had the chance to get married because of the fame. Fred was always sleeping with other girls, so Daphne broke up with him. After fame hit her, she just had sex with him for the fun of it, Same with Shaggy and Velma.

**I'm about whatever man**

**Fuck what they be talking about,**

**They opinion doesn't count,**

**We the only thing that matters (oooh)**

**So we do it how we do it**

**All up in your face, man, I hate to put you through it  
><strong>If anyone tried to warn Mystery Inc. about the life they chose to have, they would ignore and state that everyone was just jealous of their money and fame. Daphne and Velma greatly enjoyed the fact that men wanted to sleep with them, even if they didn't know the man's name. Fred and Shaggy always got girls to sleep with them, not knowing their name or anything. When they were done with the girls, they would throw her outside in the freezing cold miles away from where they lived. The only thing that matters to them is themselves.

**I be up all night**

**Whole crew's in here**

**Cause I don't really know who I'mma lose this year (oooh)**

**Man I love my team. Man I love my team**

**I would die for you niggas  
><strong>But they were all still best friends. They comforted each other, laughed together, they did everything together; they would die for each other. Deep, deep, deep down, they knew they were risking everything. If a mystery became too dangerous, they wouldn't take it on for a challenge, they would for more fame. They all wondered if soon one of them would end up losing their lives. Every time they were about to do something risky, they would question if this was the right thing to do.

**Yo, Drizzy sayin' get her I'ma get her**

**I get the kind of money that make a broke bitch bitter**

**I got that kinda... wait, wait fixate!**

**Which bitch you know made a million off a mixtape?**

**That was just a keepsake**

**Bought the president the Louie presidential briefcase**

**Never been a cheapskate**

**We got the Hawks I ain't talking about the peach state**

**Man for Pete's sake! Scratch that, sweep stakes**

**(hahahaha)**

**Fuck I look like hoe**

**I look like yes and you like no  
><strong>Mystery Inc. also had luck. They always made it out of mysteries alive. If they had serious injuries, they would still make it. They also had the luck of winning the lottery. When questioned about what they would do with the millions of dollars they won, Fred said, "We have more money they you can imagine and now we're adding to it. Don't expect us to give it to some stupid charity of some lame kid in the hospital that's dying. We have so much money, we could buy the president of the United States out of the White House and have it be are second home. We would be president." After that Daphne and Velma shared their thoughts. "I believe that Velma and I are so fucking sexy! I mean, if you think you're hotter than us, or even close, you're _so _wrong!" Daphne said. Shaggy and Scooby simply agreed.

**I'm a bad bitch I ain't never been a mixed breed.**

**I'm on a diet but I'm doing donuts in a six speed**

**M-M-M6 from the M2**

**I see a lot of rap bitches on a menu**

**But I collect 100 thou at the venue**

**And pop bottles with my team Young Money til' the death of me  
><strong>Daphne and Velma considered themselves as little badass bitches. They had become such a huge sexual icon for men that they became porn stars as well as detectives. Out of the many famous women in the world; porn stars, actresses, singers, Daphne and Velma were at the top of the list. Making hundreds of thousands of dollars a week, they added this onto Mystery Inc.'s growing amount of money. Fred and Shaggy, however, just stayed to being detectives. ****

**I'm about whatever man**

**Fuck what they be talking about,**

**They opinion doesn't count,**

**We the only thing that matters (oooh)**

**So we do it how we do it**

**All up in your face, man, I hate to put you through it  
><strong>The gang's parents were devastated at how their children were living their lives. Every night they would cry themselves to sleep. Once in a while they would call their children to beg them to change their ways, but each member of Mystery Inc. would say the exact same thing, "Fuck you." It got to the point where their parents disowned them and never spoke to them again.

**I be up all night**

**Whole crew's in here**

**Cause I don't really know who I'mma lose this year (oooh)**

**Man I love my team. Man I love my team**

**I would die for you niggas  
><strong>After a couple of years, Mystery Inc.'s life began to get difficult. Scooby-Doo had died from severe beating to the head, as well as overdosed on drugs. It had been Shaggy's fault. He was drinking one night and didn't know what he was doing. He was thrown in jail for the next five years after the police found all of the drugs and alcohol.

**I mean we can't even rock them shoes if it don't got a comma on the price tag (ya know?)**

**I mean, I mean but then again who-who-who looks at the price (ya know?)**

**Oh yeah we in this bitch (in this bitch)  
>Oww, oww, oww<br>**Fred, Daphne, and Velma continued on with their lives and got less greedy. Daphne didn't buy every single thing she liked and she gave some money up to charity. Fred realized that he still is in love with Daphne and they began to go out again. Velma began donating books to children who never had the chance to read. Soon they began to feel happy on a whole new level. But they still had a long way to go to get their lives back together. People had already given up on them long before though.

**I'm about whatever man**

**Fuck what they be talking 'bout,**

**They opinion doesn't count,**

**We the only thing that matters (oooh)**

**So we do it how we do it**

**All up in your face, man, I hate to put you through it  
><strong>Fred, Daphne, and Velma tried to contact their parents and asked if they could visit and talk about everything that happened, but their parents said they would never speak to them again. They tried to take back everything that they'd said and done, but no one would listen to them anymore.

**I be up all night**

**Whole crew's in here**

**Cause I don't really know who I'mma lose this year (oooh)**

**Man I love my team. Man I love my team**

**I would die for you niggas  
><strong>Fred, Daphne, and Velma didn't know that the first mystery that they had ever done without Shaggy and Scooby would be their last. While they were trying to solve the mystery, they received a call that Shaggy had been murdered. Velma committed suicide that day, she ran to the top of the building they were investigating and got ready to jump off. "Velma, no don't! Don't do it!" Daphne screamed at Velma, tears pouring down her face. Fred held her in his arms while she struggled to break free and stop Velma from jumping off. "I love Shaggy. Besides, we've destroyed our lives. I can't live in this place anymore… I'm sorry. I love you guys." And with that, Velma walked off the building to her death. "VELMA!" Daphne yelled. She snuggled into Fred's chest, the tears pouring onto his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." Before Daphne could admit to Fred that she still loved him too, the 'ghost' that was the reason for this mystery appeared. Fred picked Daphne up and began to run away but was shot in the back of the head. He collapsed onto the ground. "FREDDIE!" Daphne cried she threw her arms around him and kissed him on his lips even though she knew he was dead. The ghost lifted the gun and shot Daphne in the head.

_**This is not my best piece of work, as a matter of fact it's so terrible, I don't think I should of even published it. I was inspired to write this songfic by just a couple of lines in the song:  
>"I be up all night, Whole crew's in here, Cause I don't really know who I'mma lose this year (oooh), Man I love my team. Man I love my team, I would die for you niggas"<br>I thought it worked well with Mystery Inc. I'm sorry if this offended you in any such way or if you absolutely hated it because they would never be like this. I also can't see any one in the gang ever getting to this point or even close to it. I guess I'm really enjoying Drake songs because this is my third one. Next, I think I'm going to do a Chris Brown songfic because I really love his music. Thank you for reading. Please review.  
>I don't own FanFiction, Scooby-Doo, Drake, or the song Up All Night.<br>{Up All Night by Drake}  
>Love you guys!<br>XoXo  
>FraphneAddict<strong>_


End file.
